I'll Stand By You
by Anna Grey
Summary: Hermione Granger, devenue Potter, a disparu depuis bien longtemps. Harry la recherche. C'est naturellement qu'il va trouver Malefoy, leur ennemi, afin de pouvoir le coffrer. Mais Malefoy a une raison de se battre, désormais : Son fils, Mathéo, 5 ans.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

« **M**athéo ! »

A peine quelques instants plus tard, un petit bout de chou, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, et qui était blond comme les blés, accourait dans le Hall.

« Papa ! »

Comme d'habitude, le petit blond sauta dans les bras, ouverts, de son père. Son père, d'ailleurs, le serra fort contre lui.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée mon chéri ?

-Oui ! Et puis Mamie est venue me chercher à l'école pour me faire une surprise ! Elle revenait juste du pays étranger où elle habitait…

-Oui, la Moldavie…Ta grand-mère est là ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait te voir demain, qu'il faudrait que tu sois là. Parce qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps.

-Bien. Je passerai te chercher à l'école, mon chéri. A part ça, tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il tout en déposant les clés sur le petit meuble, puis se dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine, son fils toujours fermement tenu entre ses bras. »

* * *

**L'**homme, âgé d'environ 25 ans, attendait patiemment devant l'école maternelle, que son fils sorte. Il était rare qu'il vienne le chercher, à cause de son travail très prenant. Il confiait donc cette tâche à Suzie, la nounou de son fils.

Un groupe de femmes le regardait depuis quelques instants, en murmurant des choses dans son dos.

_« Si elles savaient, ses pimbêches, que je déteste ça…, pensa l'homme. »_

Une dame, âgée d'environ 50 ans, ouvrit les portes. Les enfants sortaient au fur et à mesure, et comme d'habitude, Mathéo se jeta dans les bras de son père.

« Papou ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois venu me chercher !

-Je te l'avais promis, mon chéri. On va retourner à la maison pour aller voir Mamie.

-Tu crois qu'elle a pris un cadeau pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas…Mais tu connais ta grand-mère ; à chaque fois qu'elle revient nous voir, elle amène un cadeau différent chaque jour. La dernière fois, on l'a vue 4 jours. Et pendant ces 4 jours, elle t'a amené 4 cadeaux. Ta grand-mère te gâte trop.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux Papa…Parce que Mamie, elle t'amène pas de cadeau à toi… »

L'homme sourit, alla dans une petite ruelle vide, et transplana devant chez lui.

* * *

**C**omme Mathéo l'avait prévu, sa grand-mère lui avait amené un cadeau. Ça faisait presque 6 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et à chaque fois, c'était un déchirement pour la grand-mère de repartir en Moldavie. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le soir, elle était restée dîner avec eux. Puis elle était repartie, après avoir amené Mathéo à l'école, en lui promettant de revenir dans moins d'un mois.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle allait devoir revenir bien plus tôt.

* * *

**L**e lendemain, lorsque l'homme rentra, comme à son habitude, il appela son fils :

« Mathéo ! »

Normalement, Mathéo allait arriver en courant, en se précipitant dans les bras de son père, l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de lui dire :

_« Tu es enfin rentré, mon Papounet ! »_

L'homme attendait dans le Hall, mais son fils ne venait pas. Il posa ses clés, puis appela à nouveau son fils :

« Mathéo ! »

Mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Peut être était-il souffrant ? Non, Suzie l'aurait appelé pour lui dire, et il aurait quitté le travail en catastrophe, paniqué par la maladie certainement sans gravité de son fils. Mais il était comme ça. Maintenant qu'il avait une raison de vivre, de se battre, jour après jour, et qu'il aimait par-dessus tout cette raison, il avait peur qu'un jour, elle ne s'éloigne. C'est pour cela que dès que Mathéo était souffrant, il abandonnait ses coéquipiers du travail pour aller veiller sur son fils.

« Mathéo ! »

Mais son fils ne venait toujours pas. Et là, son cœur commençait à battre fort, très fort. Qu'était-il arrivé à son fils ?

« Suzie ? »

Et Suzie ne répondait pas non plus. Il sortit sa baguette, et allait illuminer la pièce de lumière, quand une voix s'exclama :

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de l'homme s'envola, et la voix dit :

« Lumos. »

Aveuglé par cette soudaine lumière plutôt forte, il ne vit pas qui lui parlait. Pourtant, il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendue, avant. Mais quand ? Impossible de s'en rappeler.

« Drago Malefoy ?

-Eh merde. Je ne pensais jamais te retrouver chez moi, Potter. »

Le dit Drago Malefoy claqua des doigts, et le Hall fut baigné d'une douce lumière.

« Crois moi, Malefoy, si je suis ici, ce n'est pas par gaîté de cœur. Je ne pensais jamais avoir à revoir ta sale gueule de Mangemort…

-Eh moi donc…A ce que je vois, ta sale cicatrice, n'a pas disparue, n'est ce pas, le balafré ?

-Tu vas devoir me suivre au Ministère, Malefoy. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Papa ! Cria Mathéo en pleurant. »

Le petit blond courut vers son père, qui le souleva dans ses bras, essayant de calmer son fils, qui était visiblement affolé.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter, mais le gamin m'a mordu, et il est venu… »

Harry Potter ne répondit rien, pendant que Drago Malefoy s'empêchait d'éclater de rire.

« Mon chéri…Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa revient bientôt…

-Rien n'est moins sur, Malefoy. Donne moi le gamin, on va le confier à sa mère.

-Je ne la connais pas, sa mère.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-T'arrêtes d'être méchant avec mon Papa ? Il t'a rien fait, d'abord ! Et puis il doit pas mentir, parce que moi, j'la connais pas, ma Maman ! »

Visiblement, Harry Potter était choqué.

« Je vois que ton fils a hérité de ton arrogance, Malefoy.

-Laisse mon fils tranquille, Potter.

-Où tu vas partir, mon Papa ?

-Avec Harry Potter, je reviendrai bientôt, je te jure mon chéri. »

Drago reposa son fils à terre, et Harry pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy. Il lui fit apparaître des liens, et Mathéo se mit à pleurer et à hurler en disant :

« LAISSE MON PAPA ! JE VEUX QUE MON PAPA IL RESTE ! JE VEUX MON PAPA ! »

Mathéo répétait ceci inlassablement, s'accrochant aux pieds d'Harry Potter. Ses cris déchiraient le cœur de Drago. Il s'agenouilla, les mains toujours liées, et son fils se releva, puis se précipita dans ses bras.

« Mon chéri, Mamie va venir te garder, d'accord ? Elle sera contente, et toi tu auras pleins de cadeaux.

-Tu reviendras bientôt ? »

Drago baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son fils. Il répondit :

« J'espère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Potter est ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reproche. »

Mathéo leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers Harry Potter, et dit :

« Tu me le ramènes bientôt, mon Papa ? »

Mais le Survivant ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta davantage Drago. Mathéo entoura le cou de son père avec ses petits bras, le serra fort contre lui, en pleurant. Drago pour le rassurer, dit :

« Mamie viendra vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Et moi, je serai bientôt ici. »

L'homme que Mathéo avait mordu, prénommé Gilles, reprit Mathéo, le forçant à lâcher le cou de son père, ce qui eut pour effet de faire beugler Mathéo encore plus fort.

« Allez, nous partons, Malefoy.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurlait Mathéo. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Harry Potter avait saisi la manche de Drago Malefoy, et ils avaient transplané au Ministère.

* * *

Premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ! Sachez que _I'll Stand By You_ est une chanson, de **The Pretenders**. Magnifique. Même si ça ne vous dit rien, allez l'écouter, je suis sure que vous l'avez déjà entendue.

Je pensais publier un chapitre de Show Me Love, mais Chon a tranché, donc début de cette nouvelle fic, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira...

Une seule manière pour me le dire : Review ! ( C'est gratuit, ça ne coûte rien, & ça fait extrêmement plaisir à l'auteur ).

A bientôt.

**A**nne.


	2. Chapter 2

**«** Ou va-t-on, Potter ?

-Je t'emmène mariner en cellule, Malefoy. Ça te rendra peut être plus bavard, qui sait ?

-Abruti. Tu crois réellement qu'une simple nuit en cellule me fera parler ? Tu es bien idiot, Potter, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point.

-Tu as connu pire, n'est-ce pas ? Ton passé a du être bien plus difficile qu'une planche de bois et du pain sec !

-En effet, Potter…Pour moi, ce sera même du luxe…Mais le bon roi Weasley ne vient pas me saluer ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher…Tu le verras bien vite…Demain, peut-être ? Lui aussi est très pressé de t'interroger.

-Tu n'as rien contre moi, Potty…Je serai bien vite dehors.

-C'est la que tu te trompes, Malefoy…Mais passe quand même une bonne soirée ! »

* * *

**L**e lendemain matin, Drago était assis sur son lit, et attendait patiemment qu'Harry Potter daigne venir le chercher , pour enfin être interrogé, et pouvoir sortir au plus vite de cette prison. Le blondinet fulminait. Mathéo…Le prénom de son fils raisonnait dans sa tête, sans fin. Il n'avait jamais été séparé de lui, jamais une nuit complète. Il l'imaginait pleurant, l'appelant sans cesse…Mathéo était habitué à venir retrouver son père quand il dormait, suite à un cauchemar…Il faisait aussi régulièrement des crises d'angoisse, assez violente parfois. Mathéo était tellement petit, tellement fragile…

« Malefoy ! Je vois que tu étais impatient que je vienne te chercher ! Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons un invité ! »

Ronald Weasley entra. Malefoy se leva, et attendit qu'Harry Potter lui ouvre la porte de sa misérable cellule. Il lui suivit docilement dans une petite salle d'interrogatoire. C'est là qu'il comprit que sa journée allait être longue, vraiment longue.

« Commençons, Malefoy.

-Mais j'attends ceci avec impatience, depuis hier soir, figure-toi.

-Cesse l'arrogance avec moi. Ça ne prend pas. Je veux ton identité complète.

-Drago Lucius Abraxas Black Malefoy.

-Age, situation familiale, emploi.

-25 ans, célibataire, un fils. Je suis le patron de l'entreprise "L'éclair".

-Patron de quelle branche ?

-La rapidité. »

Ronald Weasley notait au fur et à mesure les informations que Drago fournissait. Le blondinet, n'ayant pas perdu ses petites manies qu'il avait autrefois à Poudlard, commença à s'impatienter, et l'envie de vanner Weasley devenait de plus en plus grande. Alors il ne résista pas.

« T'as encore le rôle du larbin, Weasley ? Le toutou qui suit son maître ? Le deuxième ? Le bouffon ? Cette place te plait, Weasley ? »

Les joues du rouquin s'empourprèrent, mais il ne répondit pas, certainement à cause du fait qu'il était vexé. Ça faisait environ 7 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et Malefoy n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi arrogant, toujours aussi prétentieux et sur de lui, dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Malefoy, si on t'as embarqué hier soir, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Mais j'espère bien mon p'tit Potter, parce que si c'est pour me chanter des conneries, tu te retrouveras avec un procès au cul pour harcèlement moral.

-Espèce de crétin, tu…

-Mais j'y pense, comment va ta femme, Potter ?

-Laquelle ?

-Parce que tu es polygame, maintenant ? Je te parlais de l'officielle, tu sais…Hermione Granger… »

Malefoy n'était pas sans ignorer le fait que Granger avait disparue mystérieusement cinq ans plus tôt. On n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle, et son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Alors elle était classée parmi les disparues. Les oubliées.

« C'est étrange que tu me parles d'elle, Malefoy…

-Ah bon ? Tu divorces ? Tu lui fais un gosse ?

-Abruti ! Beugla Harry en tapant son poing sur la table. Cesse de faire l'innocent, Malefoy ! C'est pour ça que tu es là ! »

Drago Malefoy était abasourdi, mais ne le montra pas.

« Je t'écoute. De quoi m'accuse-t-on, encore ?

-Hermione Granger…ou plutôt, Potter, ma femme, a disparu il y a cinq ans environ. Et nous supposons que si elle a soudainement disparu, c'est de ta faute…Qu'as-tu fait d'Hermione, Malefoy ? Après qu'elle soit passée chez toi pour son travail…Que lui as-tu fait ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de réponse à ça, parce qu'il ne savait pas où Granger était passée après être partie de chez lui.

« J'en sais rien. Et puis tu me gaves, avec ta femme, Potter. Tu la recherches pour te donner bonne conscience, n'est ce pas ? Alors que tu n'as pas arrêté de la faire cocue ?! C'est le monde à l'envers ! »

Harry Potter, qui se trouvait assis en face de Drago Malefoy, se leva brutalement, balançant sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Malefoy leva les yeux, un air de défi y étant planté. Le Survivant aplatit ses mains sur la table et dit :

« Tu vas arrêter de jouer au con avec nous, Malefoy ! C'est fini maintenant ! Dis moi la vérité !

-Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Abraxas Black Malefoy. J'ai 25 ans. Je travaille comme patron dans l'entreprise « L'éclair ». Je réside au 7, _Jack The Ripper_ Street. Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Abraxas Black Malefoy. J'ai 25 ans. Je travaille…

-TA GUEULE ! JE SAIS DEJA TOUT ÇA ! DIS MOI LA VERITE, MALEFOY !

Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Abraxas Black Malefoy. J'ai 25 ans. Je… »

Harry Potter empoigna Drago par le col, le soulevant de sa chaise. Mais ce geste n'impressionnait aucunement l'ancien Mangemort. La violence était signe de faiblesse. Harry Potter était faible. Et Malefoy reprit :

« Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Abraxas Black Malefoy. J'ai 25 ans. Je travaille comme patron dans l'entreprise « L'éclair ». Je réside au 7, _Jack… _

-Inutile de t'énerver, Harry, informa Percy Weasley en entrant subitement dans la pièce. Ce que dit et répète Malefoy sont les choses que les prisonniers Mangemorts devaient se contenter de dire. Leur identité complète, leur travail, leur adresse. Les Mangemorts les plus coriaces n'en ont pas dit plus sur eux que ces légères informations. Certains ont eu la langue plus pendue, cependant. Et toi Malefoy ? Choisiras-tu d'être une tombe ?

-Oui. »

Les dés étaient jetés. Drago Malefoy avait décidé de se taire. Ils n'allaient rien obtenir de lui.

« Crois moi Malefoy, quelques jours en cellule te feront réfléchir. Transférez-le, dit Harry. »

Deux Aurors entrèrent dans la pièce, et chacun saisit un bras de Malefoy, puis le soulevèrent. Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy quand son regard croisa celui d'Harry Potter, avant qu'un sourire goguenard vienne s'afficher sur son visage. C'est sans un mot qu'il quitta la pièce, escorté par les deux Aurors, qui le tenait toujours fermement.

* * *

**«** C'est pas gagné, avec lui, souffla Ron.

-Il fallait s'y attendre. Un rescapé de guerre du camp adverse, il a du être élevé à la dure chez les Mangemorts. Et lui parler d'Hermione, qu'il déteste, n'a pas du l'aider à coopérer. Mais sois en sur ; je vais trouver un moyen de le faire parler. »

Ronald Weasley hocha la tête, avant de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire, laissant Harry Potter seul.

* * *

**P**endant ce temps, Malefoy sortait du Ministère, menotté et sans baguette. Une foule de gens, composée essentiellement de femmes, semblaient l'attendre. Les deux Aurors tentèrent de disperser la foule, en vain. Ils entrèrent donc dans une voiture noire, qui démarra rapidement.

Drago était toujours impressionné du nombre de femmes qui le suivait encore, malgré le fait que sa carrière d'Attrapeur soit terminée. Suite à une mauvaise chute due à un problème technique, sa carrière avait été coupée subitement, alors qu'il était une vedette, et promis à une grande réussite dans ce poste. Finalement, après quelques semaines passées à l'hôpital, il était sorti, et avait commencé à travailler dans l'entreprise. Et il ne regrettait pas ce choix ; il gagnait quasiment autant, risquait moins sa vie. Certes, il travaillait un peu plus…Mais maintenant, il avait Mathéo…Et il n'aurait pas aimé le traîner avec lui aux entraînements, aux matchs, devant les photographes, et il aurait encore moins aimé que les tabloïds étalent sa vie privée devant son fils.

Après quelques minutes de route, la voiture s'arrêta.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas me mettre dans une prison de Moldus ?

-On y a pensé, c'est vrai, informa un des Aurors. Mais finalement, on s'est dit qu'un séjour à Azkaban te ferait plus de bien…

-Bande d'enfoirés…

-Pardon ?

-Rien, laisse tomber…Avec qui aurais-je l'honneur de transplaner ?

-Tonks.

-Ma chère cousine ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue…Merci de m'avoir arrêté ! Ça ne servira pas à rien, au moins, grogna Malefoy. »

Il descendit de la voiture, et Tonks les attendait dans un petit hangar.

« Soit vigilante, Tonks. Harry ne tient plus à courir après ce connard. Cellule 444. »

La dénommée Tonks hocha la tête, et Malefoy sortit de la voiture. Il regarda sa cousine, mais ne dit rien. Les deux Aurors partirent, laissant les deux jeunes seuls.

« Salut Dray. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Tonks enchaîna :

« J'étais persuadée que tu m'en voudrais.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il serait facile pour mieux de m'enfuir à ce moment, Nympha.

-Je sais. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu as changé…Et puis…Tu as Mathéo. Je sais que tu veux que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite pour retrouver ton fils.

-Nympha…Soit sincère. Quelles sont mes chances ?

-Faible. Extrêmement faible. Harry est déterminé à te coffrer, quoiqu'il arrive.

-Et toi ? demanda Drago.

-Moi, je n'ai pas le choix. J'exécute ses ordres. Mais au plus profond de moi, je sais très bien que tu es innocent.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sure ?

-Parce qu'avant de disparaître, Hermione était étrange. Fatiguée, lasse, à tendance dépressive…Elle est partie seule, de son plein gré.

-Et Potter ne te croit pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Non. Harry a beaucoup changé, tu sais ? Il est…Plus sur de lui, marmonna Tonks. Suis moi. »

Tonks entra dans une petite pièce et transplana avec Malefoy.

« La vie ici sera dure pour toi.

-Je survivrai.

-Si un jour tu baisses les bras, pense à Mathéo. Maintenant, Dray, tu as une raison de te battre. »

Puis Tonks s'éclipsa.

* * *

**L**e lendemain matin, Harry Potter en personne alla chercher Malefoy en cellule.

« Tu fais encore parler de toi, Malefoy…Tu fais la une de plusieurs magasines. Et tu as toujours la côte auprès des femmes…

-Forcément Potter…Désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas choisi. »

_Drago Malefoy : L'ancien Mangemort arrêté !_

_Drago Malefoy, 25 ans, a toujours su faire parler de lui. On se souvient de sa tentative d'assassinat sur Albus Dumbledore, sa chute mémorable de son balai, alors qu'il était à 22 mètres du sol et maintenant…Il est accusé d'avoir enlevé, séquestré et tué Hermione Granger, qu'il surnommait affectueusement à Poudlard « Sang de bourbe »… _

_Mais un énorme problème se pose dans cette affaire ; les preuves sont inexistantes. Nul doute donc que Drago Malefoy sera à nouveau dehors avec son fils, né de mère inconnue, le jeune Mathéo…_

« Encore une fois, mon fan club est en rogne après toi, Potter…

-Aucune importance. Parce qu'actuellement, c'est toi qui est derrière les barreaux. Pas moi. Suis moi. »

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle. Malefoy s'assit sur l'une des chaises, pendant qu'Harry Potter faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce.

« Commençons, p'tit Potty. T'sais, j'ai pas toute ma journée…

-Ta gueule, Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui. Qu'as-tu fait la nuit après qu'Hermione soit venue te voir pour le travail ?

-Mais rien ! Rien qui ne diffère des autres soirs !

-En es-tu certain ?

-Oui…Ah non ! Je m'en souviens, maintenant ! J'étais très en colère contre ta _petite femme chérie_, parce que j'avais du annuler une partie de jambes en l'air à cause d'elle. »

Harry s'était levé. Il marchait de long en large dans la pièce, alors que Malefoy retenait les questions sur son fils, qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais soudainement, Harry Potter posa une question à laquelle Drago ne s'attendait pas du tout :

« Qui est la mère de Mathéo, Malefoy ? »

Malefoy ferma les yeux. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il toussota, mais ne répondit pas.

« Je te repose la question une dernière fois, Malefoy, chuchota Harry. Qui est la mère de Mathéo ? »

Drago Malefoy semblait être plongé dans une intense réflexion. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il répondit :

« J'en sais rien. »

Harry Potter ricana. Il s'arrêta brusquement, avant de beugler :

« TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE, MALEFOY ?! QUI EST LA MERE DE MATHEO ?

-Je dois te le dire en quelle langue Potter ? Je ne sais pas qui est la mère de Mathéo ! » S'exclama Drago en se levant à son tour.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry Potter ne demande :

« Alors comment peux-tu être sur que c'est ton fils, Malefoy ?

-J'avoue avoir été sceptique au début. Mais il était devant ma porte et il brayait ! Il brayait tellement fort ! Il m'a réveillé, et j'ai été à ma porte. J'ai retrouvé un bébé, emballé dans une épaisse couverte. Pour explication, j'ai eu une simple lettre écrite à l'ordinateur. Alors j'ai pris Mathéo. Je suis rentré, mais je ne parvenais pas à me rendormir. Avec l'arrivée de Mathéo j'ai du tout réapprendre, Potter, tu comprends ?

-C'est très attendrissant tout ça, mon p'tit Malefoy mais…Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Et dis moi qui est la mère !

-Putain mais j'en sais rien ! Beugla Drago en tapant son poing sur la table. J'en sais rien, et franchement à ce moment j'm'en fous complètement !

-Le fait de savoir que tu as un fils qui est né d'une femme dont tu ignores le nom ne te dérange pas ?

-Ça ne me dérange plus ! J'aime mon fils, point final ! Fin de la discussion, Potter ! »

Malefoy se leva, agacé, puis frappa 3 coups contre la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Avant de disparaître avec le gardien, Malefoy se retourna vers la Belette et le Balafré. Puis il dit :

« Inutile de venir me chercher ses prochains jours. Tu n'as rien contre moi, Potter, mais je ne doute pas que tu trouveras bien quelque chose dans mon passé pour me coffrer. Je ne répondrai plus à tes questions, notamment celles qui concernent mon fils. Ce que tu sais doit te suffire, parce que moi-même je n'en sais pas plus. Et je vis très bien, même dans cette ignorance. Fais tout pour que mon procès se passe vite. J'aimerai sortir avec que mon fils soit majeur. »

Il allait sortir quand il ajouta :

« Oh…Une dernière chose, Potter : ta haine et ta rancœur envers moi ont fait de toi un être égoïste, minable, et pitoyable. »

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Il vous plait, j'espère ? Je sais que j'ai tardé, je m'en excuse, mais pour moi cette fic n'est pas une priorité...Effectivement, je suis plus concentrée dans Show Me Love, et Mon Obsession...De plus, après une page blanche, je me retrouve avec deux nouveaux débuts de fic... J'sais pas comment j'vais gérer ça x)_

_A bientôt, _

_Anne._

_PS : Le chapitre 2 de Mon Obsession est en ligne !_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**D**eux mois s'étaient écoulés. Potter n'était venu interroger Malefoy que très rarement. Celui-ci, toujours silencieux, n'avait rien dit de plus. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Alors, face aux questions d'Harry Potter, il répétait inlassablement ce que les anciens Mangemorts prisonniers disaient.

* * *

**L**a fois précédente, lorsque Potter était revenu, c'était pour annoncer à Drago la date de son procès. D'ailleurs, quand Malefoy apprit qu'il allait devoir attendre encore deux mois, il s'énerva davantage. Cependant, l'apparition aussi qu'inattendue de Tonks le calma légèrement.

« Que fais-tu là ? Interrogea sèchement Harry, qui était surpris de voir Tonks à Azkaban.

-J'amène deux visiteurs.

-Les visites à Azkaban ne sont pas autorisées, et tu le sais ! S'exclama Harry Potter.

-Mais laissez-moi passer Dawlish ! Hors de ma vue ! Vous allez entendre parler de moi, si vous ne me laissez pas passer, brute épaisse ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence et un bruit sourd, une jolie femme, blonde, grande, et mince pénétra dans la pièce, essoufflée. Elle regarda son fils quelques secondes, avant de se précipiter dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle, le plus fort possible, passant et repassant sa main dans la nuque de son jeune fils, désormais plus grand qu'elle. Narcissa Malefoy pleurait. Son fils… Son fils unique était à Azkaban, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis, elle le savait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

« Drago…Mon fils…Mon chéri… Répétait Narcissa en sanglotant. »

Elle se détacha de lui, le regarda de haut en bas, afin de voir comment la prison l'avait transformé.

Il avait énormément maigri. Ses joues étaient creuses, désormais. Les insomnies avaient du le reprendre, si l'on en croyait les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Une barbe naissante apparaissait sur les joues de Drago, du au manque d'hygiène. Lui qui était toujours beau et impeccable… Mais Narcissa avait vu son fils vivant, et pour elle, c'était le plus important.

« Maman…Souffla Drago. »

Narcissa se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Jamais son fils ne l'avait appelée comme ça. La familiarité qu'il avait employé en s'adressant à elle montrait bien qu'il était mal. Affaibli physiquement, moralement, las… Les yeux gris bleus de Drago avaient perdu leur éclat. Le sourire narquois qui animait autrefois son visage avait été effacé.

Narcissa Malefoy, elle, comme à son habitude, était très classe. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient jusque dans le milieu du dos. Ses yeux bleus étaient mis en valeur à la perfection. La longue robe vert bouteille qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans son sac à main, puis en ressortit quelques photos. La première les représentait tous les deux à une grande réception. La deuxième était l'une des premières photos de Mathéo, quand il était jeune. Son fils…La troisième représentait Narcissa, Drago, et son fils, souriant. Et la dernière, c'était une qui avait été prise quelques jours avant l'arrestation. C'était la dernière, pour être exact. Elle représentait Mathéo, allongé dans l'herbe et Drago, couché sur lui, qui lui faisait des chatouilles. Puis on voyait Mathéo partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Merci…Murmura Drago. Attention à ta robe. Elle traîne par terre. »

Narcissa hocha la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour montrer qu'elle s'en fichait royalement.

« AIE ! TU ME FAIS MAL, GROS LARD ! Hurla une voix enfantine qui provenait du couloir. »

Drago rompit l'étreinte avec sa mère avant de se précipiter dehors, par la porte qui était toujours ouverte. Il vit Dawlish, qui tenait fermement son fils entre ses bras. Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il allait exploser Dalish contre le mur, avant de lui crever les yeux et de les lui faire gober.

« PAPA ! S'exclama Mathéo en apercevant Drago. »

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Dawlish. Celui-ci le lâcha, surpris par le coup. Immédiatement, Mathéo se précipita dans les bras tendus de son père.

« Mathéo, Mathéo, Mathéo, Mathéo…Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Papounet… Quand c'est que tu reviens à la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mon chéri, mais il faudra être patient.

-Ça sera long ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je n'espère pas.

-Tu sais Papa, quand Mamie elle est revenue de Moldavie, elle avait déjà un cadeau pour moi.

-Ah bon ? Et c'était quoi ? Demanda Drago, intéressé.

-C'est un album photo. Quand je l'ai ouvert, il y en avait déjà pleins dedans.

-Vraiment ? Et que montraient-elles ?

-Ça dépend. Moi et toi, souvent. Sinon, il y a aussi Mamie, et tonton Blaise…

-Tu l'as vu ? Il va bien ?

-Oui, il va bien. Il m'a dit de te faire un gros bisou de sa part. Je joue souvent avec Léo. Quand on est tous les deux, je vois que Mamie et lui parle beaucoup.

-Et ils se disent quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Souvent, quand c'est un qui parle, l'autre il hoche la tête ou il fronde les sourcils. »

Drago baissa les yeux. Quand il parlerait avec sa mère, il la questionnerait sur ce point.

« Et ta grand-mère, elle va bien ?

-Je crois. Tous les matins elle m'amène à l'école. Et après elle va au cimetière. Et elle laisse une fleur.

-Je sais. Mamie fait toujours ça lorsqu'elle est chez nous, Mathéo.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. C'est une longue longue longue histoire. Je te la raconterai quand tu seras plus grand. »

Potter, d'un signe de main, demanda à Drago de revenir.

« Je vais devoir repartir, Mathéo, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-C'est bien. Tu es un grand garçon, mon chéri. Tu me fais un gros bisou, comme avant ? »

Mathéo, trop heureux de revoir son père, s'exécuta.

« Je vais tout faire pour revenir le plus vite possible à la maison.

-Tu piques, Papa.

-Je sais. Répondit Drago en souriant. »

Il reposa Mathéo à terre, puis se dirigea vers la minuscule sale d'interrogatoire, où Potter, Weasley, et sa mère l'attendait. Il entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte, et dit :

« Maintenant, Potter, je veux que tu arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me retiens ici, pourquoi tu m'as arrêté, et ce que tu me reproches. Je veux savoir pour combien de temps je vais en prendre. »

Harry Potter croisa le regard de Ronald Weasley et sourit.

« Tu as peur, Malefoy ?

-Absolument pas, crétin. Simplement, je voudrais juste savoir quand je rentrerai chez moi. J'ai un fils à élever, je te rappelle.

-Je sais. Mais il vaut mieux qu'il soit séparé de toi…Tu as tué Hermione, Malefoy. Tu étais un Mangemort…Tu as failli tuer Dumbledore…Tu es un meurtrier, et dangereux. Le mieux pour ton fils, c'est de vivre loin de toi. Qui sait, peut-être que dans un excès de colère, tu pourrais lui faire du mal !

-Jamais ! Hurla Drago. Jamais je ne toucherai à un cheveu de mon fils ! Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus important ! Crois moi Potter, après des années dans le flou et dans la soumission, j'ai retrouvé une raison de m'accrocher. Mon fils est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, c'est le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait fait. Et pour finir, Potter, répondre à tes accusations sans fondement réel, je n'ai pas tué Hermione Granger, je n'ai pas tué Albus Dumbledore parce que je n'en ai pas eu le courage, et j'ai été entraîné de force parmi les Mangemorts…Ma mère ici présente pourra te le confirmer ! »

Narcissa Malefoy hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

« On entre pas chez les Mangemorts s'il l'on aime pas leurs actes, Harry Potter…Tu n'as jamais vécu dans un monde de Magie Noire, tu ne peux pas comprendre…L'horreur défile chez toi tous les jours. Les prisonniers et les cadavres se succèdent. Des amis, des collègues, de la famille, même, parfois, et même si tu veux faire quelque chose, tu ne peux pas. Tu regardes, tu subis, et tu ne peux rien faire. Les prisonniers, enfermés dans les cachots, hurlent, et sont torturés sous ton toit. Et tu entends leurs cris déchirant, et toi, tu te dois de rester de marbre. Tu ne peux même pas essayer de faire quelque chose pour ceux que tu aimes, sinon, tu payes le prix fort. Crois moi, Harry Potter… Malgré tout ce que tu penses de mon fils, malgré tout ce que tu penses de moi, et de notre famille, l'enfance de Drago a été éprouvante, et il a souffert. J'ai souffert aussi. Quand Lucius m'a annoncé que Drago était en âge d'entrer chez les sbires de Voldemort, j'ai essayé de raisonner mon mari, de l'empêcher. Aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, les cicatrices ne sont toujours pas effacées. Et je ne te parle que des cicatrices visibles à l'œil nu, parce que celles faites au moral, celles là sont éternelles. »

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent la Lady Malefoy faire des confidences personnelles. Pourtant, Kingsley s'exclama :

« Voyons Narcissa…Vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire croire que votre fils est un saint !

-Non. Mais Drago n'a pas tué. Jamais.

-Il a torturé des innocents ! S'énerva Harry.

-Parce que vous, Harry Potter, vous êtes un saint ? Drago n'a jamais tué. Il n'a jamais attaqué l'Ordre. Pouvez-vous dire le contraire ? Mon fils s'est pris des coups et des sortilèges parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tuer. Son éducation a été faite à coups de Doloris !

-Arrêtez, nous allons finir par pleurer, dit Harry en riant.

-Riez, Harry Potter… Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis. Vous vous acharnez sur mon fils uniquement à cause de votre femme.

-Je vous interdis de parler d'Hermione.

-Et qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ? Vous savez, Monsieur Potter, Hermione était loin d'être idiote. Vous vous êtes marier après votre sortir de Poudlard à 18 ans à peine…Et vous avez commencé à la tromper, quoi ? Six mois après votre mariage ? Elle a tenu cinq ans avant de partir. J'ai énormément de respect pour elle.

-Vous pouvez parler ! Votre mari était loin d'être fidèle ! Agressa Harry.

Je n'ai pas seulement signé un vulgaire papier en me mariant avec Lucius, Potter ! Les engagements sorciers sont loin d'être aussi simple que les vôtres ! Quand on se marie, c'est pour une vie, peu importe ce qu'il se passe après ! Lucius en a bien profité, avant que je ne commence à réagir…Sauf que mon mari se mettait en avant, alors que moi, je savais rester discrète.

-Maman…Souffla Drago. Quoi que tu dises, Potter trouvera toujours autre chose. Je pense que s'il tient tant que ça à me foutre derrière les barreaux, c'est pour pouvoir se déclarer veuf et épouser Chang… N'est ce pas Potter ? Granger, t'en as rien à foutre, en fait… Tu veux juste épouser la greluche que t'as foutu enceinte.

-Tu peux bien parler ! Il est de qui, Mathéo ?!

-Aucune idée. Et pour le moment, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Je veux juste que mon procès arrive vite, que je puisse voir mon fils grandir. »

* * *

**D**eux mois plus tard, Drago Malefoy se trouvait au centre d'une arène, qui était complète. Les gens s'étaient déplacés en masse pour le voir, lui, si célèbre. Au premier rang, se trouvait Narcissa Malefoy, avec Mathéo sur ses genoux. A sa droite, il y avait Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient tous les trois vraiment anxieux. Mais le pire, ce devait être Narcissa. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle était pâle, ce qui était renforcé par la blondeur naturelle de ses cheveux. Les cernes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux montraient bien qu'elle ne dormait pas assez.

Drago Malefoy, lui, assis sur sa chaise, semblait profondément malade. Mourant, presque. Il attendait le verdict du procès, tout en regardant son fils. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait tellement changé, en si peu de temps ! Les jurés entrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Ils regagnèrent le banc qui leur était réservé, et dirent :

« Que l'accusé se lève. »

Silencieusement, celui-ci obéit. C'est là que le public fut profondément choqué. Ce visage de Drago, qui était peu éclairé avant qu'il ne se lève, fut soudainement révélé aux spectateurs. Il avait pris 10 ans. Sa peau, blanche autrefois, paraissait presque translucide. Sa barbe naissante choqua l'assemblée ; habituellement, il se montrait propre et soigné. Mais sa carrure d'athlète, autrefois si prononcée, semblait avoir fondue. Malefoy était maigre, trop maigre. Néanmoins, il avait fait l'effort de porter un costume.

Narcissa, qui l'avait vu deux mois plus tôt, ne pouvait que constater que l'état de son fils s'était encore dégradé. En le voyant debout, face à elle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour montrer son choc. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, et elle semblait prête à craquer, elle, la femme que tout le monde croyait froide. Blaise, lui, se rongeait les ongles, en attendant le verdict.

« Accusé, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Absolument rien. J'ai tout dit, sans mentir, répondit Drago, blasé. »

Narcissa et Blaise retinrent leurs souffles. L'avenir de Drago était entre les mains d'un vieux type tout rabougri, et ils avaient très peur du verdict.

« Pour l'accusation qui porte contre Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, nous déclarons le prévenu…

-Attendez ! Coupa une jolie fille en entrant soudainement dans la salle d'audience.

-Coupable. »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Voyez-vous, ma fic n'est pas morte, loin de là ! Ce chapitre vous plait-il ? Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais... Une petite review, ça va vite, hein ! Et puis en plus, j'ai bien commencé le chapitre 4... J'vais faire un effort, promis ! Bisous, Anne._


	4. Chapter 4

Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable.

Ce mot résonna cent fois dans la tête de Drago Malefoy. Coupable. Il avait été déclaré coupable. Personne ne savait rien ; il n'avait rien dit lors des interrogatoires. Et pourtant, il avait été jugé coupable de la mort d'Hermione Granger. Femme qu'il n'avait pas tuée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa famille. Blaise était blanc comme un linge, et il tenait dans ses bras Mathéo. Ils se regardaient, silencieusement, pendant que les jurés se levaient. Des Aurors se dirigeaient vers l'accusé quand Narcissa Malefoy hurla, avant de s'évanouir. Blaise la rattrapa de justesse, avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Mathéo pleurait, hurlait, mais personne n'y faisait attention. Le gamin allait être privé de son père pendant des années, mais pour la foule, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que tout le monde le pensait coupable d'un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Les gens commençaient à se presser vers les sorties, quand tout à coup, avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu sortir, les issues se verrouillèrent toutes instantanément.

Surpris, Drago regarda Blaise, qui semblait incrédule. La foule, qui était bruyante, se fit silencieuse. Une femme marchait, se frayant un passage pour pouvoir arriver au centre. Les gens se poussèrent pour la laisser passer.

Quand elle arriva au centre, elle révéla son identité en enlevant sa longue capuche noire.

La foule, surprise, murmurait des « oh », « ah », « oh mon Dieu ».

« Où est Harry Potter ? Demanda Hermione Granger. »

Personne ne répondit. Puis, l'Auror se manifesta.

« Je suis là, Hermione. »

La brune se retourna, silencieuse, et dévisagea son mari.

« Tu n'as pas changé, dit-il.

-Toi non plus. Tu as toujours le même homme, celui que j'ai quitté il y a cinq ans, mais en pire. Tu as jugé Malefoy en te basant sur des soupçons non fondés. Tu n'avais pas de preuves, rien. Tu en as cherché, je suppose, après l'arrestation. Mais tu n'as rien trouvé. Et pourtant, tu l'as laissé à Azkaban. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et tu l'as fait jugé. Et si je n'étais pas arrivée, il serait mort en prison, sans voir grandir son fils. Tu allais détruire une famille à cause de simples soupçons qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Tu allais détruire les Malefoy à cause de ta rancœur personnelle envers eux. Tu voulais qu'ils payent, tous, pour Lucius Malefoy. Mais ils ne sont pas comme lui, Harry.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça !s'exclama Harry Potter.

-Je te parle comme je veux, _Chéri_, dit Hermione, moqueuse. Maintenant que je suis là, devant tes yeux, tu ne peux plus nier l'évidence. Malefoy ne m'a pas tuée. Je veux que tu le relâches, que tu abandonnes toutes les charges contre lui. Et aussi, je veux que tu t'excuses pour le mal que tu as fait à cette famille innocente.

-Pardon ? Tu plaisantes, Hermione ? Tu ne te souviens pas du mal qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ils t'ont insultée, torturée, et tu les pardonnes ?!

-J'ai dépassé ce stade, Harry. Ni Blaise, ni Narcissa, ni Drago ne m'a fait de mal. Certes, ils m'ont peut-être insultée, mais sur ordre de qui ? Ils étaient jeunes, et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas… Mais ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal. Maintenant, laisse-les en paix. »

Les portes se déverrouillèrent, et la foule commença à partir. Cependant, les Malefoy restèrent immobiles, tout comme Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

Blaise lâcha Mathéo, qui se précipita dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers sa famille. Sa mère le serra dans ses bras, et Blaise fit la même chose.

« J'ai appelé le chauffeur, Dray. On peut y aller.

-Bien. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Drago attendit quelques secondes avant de partir. Il se retourna, et vit qu'Hermione affrontait Harry et Ron du regard. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, puis dit :

« Hermione ? Tu viens avec nous ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers Malefoy. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Harry dit :

« Je te préviens Hermione. Lundi matin, je te veux dans mon bureau. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Malefoy. N'essayez pas de vous enfuir, je vous retrouverais.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Harry, c'est peu probable. Je me suis cachée pendant cinq ans, et te ne m'as jamais retrouvée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ; nous serons là. Lundi matin, première heure. Et au passage, je m'occupe des papiers.

-Des papiers ?

-Oui, Harry, des papiers, pour le divorce. Tu n'auras plus qu'à signer. »

Si Harry avait répondu, ni Drago, ni Hermione ne l'entendirent. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'Atrium. Il n'y avait personne, le Hall était désert.

« Prépare-toi. Il va falloir que nous traversions une foule immense. Et si tu n'y es pas habituée, ça va être dur. Ne te laisse pas tirer par les gens. »

Hermione acquiesça, puis ils sortirent.

Sans peine, Drago se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre la voiture. Il allait s'asseoir, mais se retourna pour voir où en était Hermione. Il remarqua qu'elle était en peine. Il donna son fils à Narcissa, qui le berça tendrement, et alla rechercher Hermione. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la tira violemment, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, le chauffeur démarra.

Mathéo s'était endormi sur les genoux dans sa grand-mère quand la voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel.

« Nous allons rester ici, ce soir, Maman. Tu peux retourner au Manoir si tu le souhaites, mais moi, ce ne sera pas possible. Les gens vont sûrement camper devant chez moi. Je reste ici avec Mathéo et Granger.

-Bien, Drago. Moi, je vais retourner au Manoir, et dire à Suzie qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de sa semaine.

-Fais attention à toi, Maman. Blaise, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je vais rester ici, avec toi. J'appellerai Ginny, je lui dirais de venir me retrouver ici. Sauf si ça te dérange, Hermione.

-Pas du tout. »

Drago reprit son fils, et descendit de la voiture, suivit par Hermione et Blaise. A l'accueil, Blaise regarda Drago, qui hocha la tête, et dit :

« Je voudrais 2 chambres.

-Pour combien de personnes ?

-Trois dans chaque chambre.

-Bien Monsieur. Chambre 422 et 423, dit la réceptionniste en lui tendant deux cartes magnétiques. »

Blaise tendit la carte qui indiquait « Chambre 423 » à Hermione, qui la saisit. Ils montèrent, et se séparèrent.

« Granger, ça ne te dérange pas si… Je dors avec Mathéo ?

-Aucun problème, Malefoy. Je n'avais pas envisagé une autre situation, de toute manière. »

Il hocha la tête, et fit un petit sourire pour la remercier. Hermione posa sa valise au sol, et dit :

« Il faut que j'aille à la douche. Je reviens d'Australie, et le transplanage a été long et difficile. Je ne serai pas longue.

-Prends le temps qu'il te faudra.

-Merci Malefoy. Au fait, j'ai de l'argent dans mon sac. Prends ce qu'il te faut pour régler ma part de l'hôtel. »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, sans attendre la réponse du blondinet.

Quand elle sortit, une demie heure plus tard, elle vit que Malefoy s'était endormi sur son lit, en enlaçant son fils, qui lui aussi, dormait profondément. Elle se pencha, afin de remettre le drap correctement sur les deux Malefoy. Mais, alors qu'elle empoignait le drap, Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, sa main agrippant fermement celle d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est que moi, Malefoy. C'est Hermione, tu te souviens ?

-Je ne suis pas un demeuré, Granger. Je te vois, je sais que c'est toi. Dis moi juste ce que tu allais faire.

-Juste remettre le drap, ton fils est découvert…Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolée…

-C'est sans importance. J'ai un sommeil très léger. Et puis il faut que j'aille me doucher, de toute façon. Veille sur mon fils. Et habille toi, s'il te plait, dit-il en remarquant qu'elle ne portait qu'une longue serviette autour du corps. »

Malefoy était dans la salle de bain depuis cinq minutes, quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte :

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Ouvre ! C'est Ginny ! »

Hermione s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Oh Hermione ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi, Ginny. Toi aussi. »

Ginny s'essuya les yeux, et entra.

« Tu es toujours aussi émotive, à ce que je vois ? Se moqua gentiment Hermione.

-Oh, arrête, ne m'en parle pas ! C'est de pire en pire !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'es enceinte ou quoi ? Plaisanta Hermione. »

Mais Ginny ne répondit pas. Hermione se retourna, et vit que Ginny était figée.

« Attends Ginny ? T'es enceinte ?! »

Elle hocha la tête, avant de s'exclamer :

« Je t'en prie Hermione, ne le dis pas à Blaise ! Il n'est pas au courant, et je ne veux pas lui dire ! Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, et j'avoue que j'ai peur qu'il réagisse mal…

-Mais tu es mariée avec lui, non ? Ça devrait lui faire plaisir ?

-Je ne suis pas mariée avec lui, Hermione, et nous sommes ensemble depuis seulement un an…

-Ginny, c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde, et tu le sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je suis sure que Blaise sera ravi. S'il t'aime, il aimera cet enfant.

-Mais Hermione ! Notre avenir est tellement incertain !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux Ginny, fais-le. Mais parles-en à Blaise.

-Tu n'as jamais regretté de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants avec Harry ? Questionna Ginny.

-Non. Je me suis mariée avec lui à la sortie de Poudlard. Et je suis partie, pendant cinq ans. Pour ne plus le revoir. Il enchaînait les conquêtes, il ne m'aimait pas. Et je ne l'aimais pas non plus, en fait. Donc je ne regrette pas. Toi, maintenant, raconte moi comment tu as rencontré Blaise. »

Ginny se lança dans un long récit. Elle lui parla d'une réception, donnée chez les Zabini, à laquelle elle avait été conviée, parce qu'elle sortait à l'époque avec un fils Rosier, pour faire enrager Ron. Comme Lucas – son prénom -, ne l'aimait pas non plus, il avait décidé de jouer le jeu avec elle. Et puis, tout au court de la soirée, elle avait flirté avec Blaise, et elle avait expliqué à Lucas ce qu'elle allait faire. Il a sourit, et lui a clairement expliqué que si elle sortait avec Zabini, Ronald serait encore plus en pétard. Alors Ginny est restée avec Blaise. Et ils ne se sont jamais quittés.

Environ une demie heure plus tard, Malefoy sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche toute simple. Il avait repris un peu de couleurs, et s'était rasé. Comme pour effacer le temps qu'il avait passé en prison.

« Je vais aller chercher Blaise, et nous descendrons manger. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Hermione alla se pencher au dessus de Mathéo, et le réveilla en douceur, et le gamin se leva. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, attendirent Blaise, puis descendirent pour aller manger.

* * *

_Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardée, mais il est bien là ! J'espère que vous avez savouré ! ^^_

_Bonne journée à tous, à bientôt j'espère ! Anne._


End file.
